


Nos królowej

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Adorkable, Canonical Age, F/M, Young Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trudno kochać się w królowej, ale w dziewczynce w swoim wieku — już jakby łatwiej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos królowej

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na moim livejournalu w 2009 roku.

Najgorsze było to, że wcale nie wyglądała na królową. W niczym nie przypominała tej olśniewająco pięknej kobiety o wyniosłej pozie i nieziemsko łagodnych oczach, którą widział kiedyś na obrazku; nie miała w sobie nic z baśniowej łuczniczki, której wielki, _magiczny_ lew powierzył jeszcze bardziej magiczny róg. Kaspian przyglądał jej się uważnie, próbując dostrzec coś, dzięki czemu mógłby uwierzyć, że czary zadziałały i rzeczywiście przywołał z odmętów czasu i przestrzeni starożytnych władców Narnii.

Ale im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej był pewien, że ma przed sobą nie mityczną Zuzannę Łagodną, ale zwyczajną do bólu Zuzannę Pevensie z Finchley, gdziekolwiek to było. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, prowadziło to do kolejnych, bardzo ciekawych i wcale nie nieprzyjemnych obserwacji.

Zuzanna Pevensie z Finchley miała najładniejszy upstrzony piegami nosek, jaki Kaspian kiedykolwiek widział. (A w swoim krótkim życiu widział wiele bardzo przyzwoitych nosów — nic zresztą dziwnego, skoro wychował się na królewskim dworze, na którym wielokrotnie bywały najpiękniejsze narnijskie damy). Zuzanna Pevensie miała też naprawdę cudne oczy — ciemnoorzechowe, błyszczące, oprawione uroczo długimi rzęsami. I jeszcze takie pełne, różowe usta; gdy Kaspian na nie patrzył, czuł jakąś dziwną lekkość w żołądku. Zuzanna była też bardzo szczupła, ale nie chuda, przeciwnie — chociaż miała dopiero dwanaście lat, była już trochę zaokrąglona tam, gdzie należało. Na samą myśl o czym książę nie tyle się rumienił, co robił się czerwony jak burak, a w ustach mu zasychało.

Kiedy pojawiła się po raz pierwszy wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem, Kaspian nie czuł nic oprócz ogromnego zawodu. Wzywał w końcu starożytnych władców Narnii, a nie grupkę swoich rówieśników. I może dalej miałby o to żal, ale ponieważ Zuzanna z Finchley była ładna, była tak bardzo, zapierająco dech w piersiach _ładna_ , a on miał w końcu tylko trzynaście lat i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że lubił ładne dziewczęta, to jakoś ten swój zawód przebolał. Więcej, z czasem był za niego wdzięczny.

Bo w końcu jakby to wyglądało, gdyby książę Kaspian wpatrywał się cielęcym wzrokiem w królową Zuzannę Łagodną? Zresztą królowa nie miałaby pewnie piegowatego nosa i w ogóle nie byłoby w niej nic ślicznego i uroczego — królową mógłby tylko podziwiać z daleka, oddając hołd jej doskonałej urodzie.

Zuzanna Pevensie z Finchley — to co innego.

 

 

_Fin._  



End file.
